


Ball-Jointed

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Ero Guro, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gags, Lingerie, Squirting, android gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: “How’s my Baby Girl?”She has a look of murder in her eyes and a ball-gag in her mouth. Of course, Maddox can hardly get off on hurting her if she doesn’t fight back. It’s cute, in a way.





	Ball-Jointed

He’s removed her arms as punishment for getting uppity, slapping him across the face. Maddox has to appreciate the craftsmanship that goes into her. Her bioplast leaves no seams and yet her shoulders end with empty sockets, like a life-size, porcelain doll. The empty spots blink, looking for the nerve-like circuits, the faux-tendons, to register as her arms. Maddox can’t help but trace one of the sockets, smiling at how easily he’d simply pulled off her arms. Maddox stands before Lal, smiling.

“How’s my Baby Girl?”

She has a look of murder in her eyes and a ball-gag in her mouth. Of course, Maddox can hardly get off on hurting her if she doesn’t fight back. It’s cute, in a way.

“You know, that garter-belt suits you,” Maddox says,, tracing the edge of the lace with his fingers. “Black is a good colour on you. So sleek, sexy sensual.”

He punctuates ever word with a gentle stroke of her clit, watching her thighs strain with the effort of trying to get away from him.

“Now, you might have noticed I’ve put you on a new toy,” he says about the Sybian she’s settled on. “I think, after being so good for those nice Klingons, you deserve a treat.”

Of course, that treat comes with a camera pointed at her, Lal on full display. Her full lips (painted a delicate pink with Maddox’s steady hand) parted around the gag, her pert breasts displayed with every arch of her back, her flat stomach covered in black lace, her thighs parted around the saddle-like device. Lal makes a pretty picture.

“Ready?” Maddox asks, grinning and taking the remote in one hand. “I wonder …”

She’s indignant, daring him to speak his mind. She tosses her hair brattily.

“I wonder if you’ll cry like your daddy.”

She makes a shrill cry of anger, unable to do much without her arms.

With that, Maddox cranks the remote to full, the machine sounding like a motorcycle engine and shocking her systems into an overload. Her eyes go glassy, circuits humming. For a moment, Maddox thinks he can smell something burning.

He turns it down and offers her an unapologetic “Whoops.”

He tests the settings, wanting something strong enough to get her off, but not strong enough to shut her down completely.

She’s certainly not a crier. Even with the gag, Lal screams, back arching, only offering a better view of her breasts to the camera. People are going to pay quite a sum for this video. Perhaps she’s even worth more than Lore with his own brand of uppity.

When she comes, Lal leans forward, the muscles of her abdomen spasming with orgasm. Maddox grabs her hair, pulling her back and that makes her cry, tears rolling down her cheeks as she turns to look at him. He makes a bit of a show out of kissing away her tears, ups the vibrations, and watches her eyes roll back into her head.

It takes a moment but she begins grinding her hips down against the machine.

And that’s quite the sight, Maddox licking his lips.

Lal effectively fucks herself on the machine, crying and panting. Those pretty dark eyes are rolled back in her head, drool cascading around the gag and down her chin.

And then she squirts.

She twitches, clear fluid gushing from her, soaking the Sybian, the sheets, the camera.

Maddox is so impressed he turns the machine off, gently stroking her clit, which only makes her scream around the gag.

“Pretty Baby Girl came so hard,” he teases, stroking her wet thigh.

She’s panting so hard he removes the gag, just to let her catch her breath. Lal takes the opportunity to spit in his face.

“Asshole,” she sighs.

“We could try something like that,” he teases, sinking his teeth into her neck, making her tense. “Maybe double penetration next time. But only if you’re good.”

He lets her fall onto her side, helpless while he turns off the camera, makes sure nothing’s damaged. He’s going to make a fortune with her, Maddox thinks.


End file.
